Has No Name (Story Untitled)
by BlackCat46
Summary: Just a little one shot about Jerome in Anubis house at the age of five. I own my plot and nothing else. (R&R, slight OOC.)


(I own only plot.)

On Jerome's first night in Anubis house, he lay in his bed, staring into blackness. He didn't want to admit it, but he did sort of like the housekeeper, who had offered him a glass of milk and cookies while he was crying for his mother. He'd turned them down, because he didn't trust strangers with food, but he regretted it now. He was lonely and wanted a hug. His own mother had never hugged him, even when she was holding him. He wanted that strange woman to walk in and pick him up. The dark frightened him and he hadn't been able to mention it. He gathered up his courage and padded out of the dark room. Suddenly, he was lost. The house was huge! He padded through the kitchen, opposite the laundry room, but that door led to the back garden. He crept upstairs and into the upper level bedrooms. He padded into one. Empty. Another empty one. Then another. And another. He was beginning to get very scared. He crept into the bathroom, then into a beautiful and warmly lit up room, with a massive double bed, blue walls and a silver carpet and white ceiling, blue bedding and a silver bedside cabinet with a lamp on it. A woman was in the bed, alone and reading a pink book. Jerome crept to the side of the bed, but he could barely see over the side of it. The housekeeper looked down and cooed.

"Hi, sweetheart." She whispered sweetly. "What are you doing up?"

"Lonely and scared of the dark." Jerome whispered back.

The woman cooed again. "Aw, sweetie. I wonder, do you want to stay here for the night or would you like me t-"

"Right here, please." The boy cut her off, then blushed.

She smiled and scooped him into her bed. She'd already managed to wash his hair, with a great deal of resistance from Jerome. She cradled him against her, then whispered "Sleep, sweetheart."

Jerome cuddled closer and enjoyed the squishy feeling of the cuddly woman hugging him. Her black hair was a soft and useful comfort blanket, she was his teddy and he was warm. Soon, he fell asleep, snuggled up close to her. Trudy brushed her fingers through the child's hair softly. She made a whispered vow that no matter what, she would love and guard this little boy through thick and thin. She lay down, too, falling asleep.

Of course, she woke earlier than he did and carried the sleeping boy with her, wrapped in a fleece blanket. She lay him on the sofa while she made breakfast, then gave Victor his. She made Jerome breakfast and put it on the table, with some orange juice. Jerome woke as she finished her bacon sandwich. He took one look at the plateful of food and gasped. Well-crisped bacon with no fatty bits, perfectly scrambled eggs, baked beans, three pork sausages, two slices of black pudding with tomato sauce. He looked up at her.

She plopped him on the chair and gave him a fork, spoon and a knife. "OK, you eat that. I have cookie dough that needs baking." She smiled. "Would you like me to save some for you?"

Jerome smiled. "Yes, please, Miss Rehman."

"Hey, sweetheart, you know you can call me by my first name." She smiled at Jerome. "Calling me Miss Rehman all the time is just so formal." She cut out cookies with letters on. She chose six special cutters and made a word, then used her usual cutter to shape the rest. She saved a chunk in a special bowl for the newest housemate. She was shocked to find that Jerome had cleared his plate with nothing under him, chairs, table or in any drawers. Or even under his plate, place mat or in his used and scrunched napkin. She smiled. "Here, darling, if you still have enough room." She handed him the bowl of cookie dough. Jerome smiled at her and started eating the cookie dough. He liked that and hoped that the cookies would be all crunchy.

When she gave him eight out of the twenty four cookies, he was surprised to see J-E-R-O-M-E and two circular cookies on his plate, iced with smiley faces. He looked at the housekeeper the second she walked back in, then jumped up and hugged her around the knees. She gasped in surprise at him and lifted him up in a cuddle. "Hi, sweet pea."

"You're the best mummy ever!" He squealed.

That caught her off guard. But she squished him close and gently, then lightly kissed his cheek. "Are you gonna eat those cookies?"

"Yeah, just let me hug you some more." Jerome hung onto her, then went to grab his cookies.


End file.
